


Roses Are Red

by Jonipony



Series: Roses Are Red [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonipony/pseuds/Jonipony
Summary: Thomas gets stood up by his Valentine's Day date, but luckily someone is there to save the day.





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First In Love Loses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540099) by [lokidiabolus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidiabolus/pseuds/lokidiabolus). 



> I saw a prompt for this somewhere, and thought this would be the perfect time to use it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I also took some inspiration from the fic First In Love Loses by lokidiabolus. It's really good, you should all go check it out.

Thomas walked through the door to the restaurant and went up to the hostess. The room was dimly lit and all the tables were neatly set with white table cloths and napkins. It was definitely more than he could usually afford, but he wanted to make Valentine's Day special for Teresa. 

 

“Hi, I have a reservation for Stephens.” He said as he looked around. He’d gotten there a little early, and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t see her face anywhere. 

 

“Right this way Mr. Stephens,” the host called in a Spanish accent as he led Thomas through the restaurant. Thomas sat down and placed a bouquet of red roses on the side of the decorated table. He took a glance at the menu, but decided to wait until Teresa got there to look thoroughly. 

 

“Good evening! Welcome to The Glade, my name is Brenda and I’ll be your server for tonight. Can I start you with something to drink, or would you like to wait for the lucky lady to arrive?” Brenda greeted him politely with a notepad and pen at the ready. 

 

“I got here a little early so I better wait,” Thomas smiled. He didn’t want to order and make Teresa feel rushed when she got there. 

 

“Smart man! Let me know if I can get you anything in the meantime,” she offered cheerfully before rushing to check on her other tables. Thomas sat and played with his hands, resisting the urge to just pull out his phone. All the other tables were full of couples eating and chatting together. 

 

He waited another 15 minutes for Teresa before pulling out his phone.  _ Maybe I was supposed to pick her up?  _ Thomas scrolled through their brief conversation to check, but just like he remembered, the girl clearly stated she would meet him at the restaurant at 7 pm. 

 

“Is she on her way Mr. Stephens?” Brenda appeared next to him and asked hopefully. 

 

“Yeah, there must just be a lot of traffic,” he suggested. The thought to call or text her crossed his mind more than once, but he didn’t want to come off as clingy. He didn’t even know the girl that well anyway. 

 

Instead he spent his time looking at the decorations or outside the window, anything to keep his eyes away from the empty chair. After 25 long minutes passed, Brenda came back. 

 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can get you while you wait?” She said with a sad look. Thomas sighed, breaking his determination to wait. 

 

“Yes actually.” He flipped through the drinks menu but had no idea what any of the names meant. “Just bring me whatever you think is good.” 

 

“Alright, one Pink Flamingo coming right up! Don’t worry, I think you’ll like it,” she laughed at his surprised expression. In the moments that she was gone, people around him started to notice that Thomas was still alone. He could feel their sympathetic stares burning through him.  _ They all think I was stood up, but Teresa wouldn’t do that.  _ Thomas thought, but he was having trouble believing himself. 

 

Brenda returned quickly with a bright pink cocktail that tasted the same as it looked. 

More time passed, and the people around him were coming and going.  _ Why did I ever think she would be interested?  _ Thomas finally lost all hope in Teresa ever showing up. He was about to ask Brenda for the check when a man rushed up to his table. 

 

“Hey Love, I’m so sorry I’m late!” The man cried as he slid into the empty chair.  _ Who is this guy? I've never even seen him before!  _

 

Just as Thomas was about to voice his confusion, the man continued talking. “Oh my gosh did you get me these roses? You’re too bloody good for me!” Then he leaned over the table and whispered in Thomas’s ear, “I’m Newt, just go along with it, yeah?” 

 

He hesitated before nodding, “I’m Thomas.” The man named Newt grinned and kissed Thomas on the cheek before leaning back in his chair. Everyone in the restaurant cheered at the reunion of the seemingly happy couple. 

 

Thomas blushed at the unexpected contact as he studied Newt. He was very thin and tall looking, almost lanky, with chin length blonde hair. Thomas had to admit, he was rather attractive. 

 

“Oh I’m so glad you finally made it! This young man waited nearly and hour ya know!” Brenda suddenly appeared next to them when she saw Newt at the table. If she was surprised that he was a man, she didn’t show it. 

 

“I know I know, it’s my fault. I took my mum out to lunch for Valentine's and then she asked me to do all these chores for her. Gutter cleaning and that sort of stuff that she can’t do anymore, right? And I lost track of time,” Newt monologued effortlessly. 

 

“Hey, it's not me you need to apologize to. Now, is there anything I can start you two off with?” 

 

Thomas opened his menu and read the first thing his eyes focused on. “I’d like the salmon please.” 

 

“Oh that sounds good, I’ll jump in with the salmon also. And two more of whatever these pink explosions are please,” Newt ordered, gesturing to Thomas’s almost empty glass. Brenda smiled and took their order to the kitchen. 

 

“Before you judge me, I didn’t choose this drink, she chose for me!” Thomas defended. 

 

“And I suppose she drank it for you too?” He laughed. After the short exchange, they fell into an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. 

 

“So did your mom really have you cleaning gutters?” Thomas asked, finally breaking the silence. 

 

“Yup, she had a bunch of loose branches hanging in her trees too. She’s too old to be out on a ladder doing this sort of work, so I’m happy to do it for her,” Newt explained. 

 

“So you’re not just some kind of actor then, it was the truth,” Thomas deduced. Somehow he was able to relax more in his chair, despite having to act like he knew this stranger. 

 

“Would I ever lie to you Tommy?” He joked. “So I told you about my extremely eventful day, what was yours like?” The casual conversation went on through the rest of the dinner, and Thomas almost forgot how horrible he had felt just half an hour ago. He was really starting to enjoy Newt’s company and got disappointed when Brenda brought their bill. 

 

“Here, let me pay my half,” Newt offered as he pulled out his wallet. 

 

“No way, I can pay it. You’ve already done so much for me,” Thomas tried to reason with him, but Newt only frowned. 

 

“It’s too late, I’ve already got the money out. You wouldn’t want me to have to go through the trouble of putting it away, would you?” Newt pleaded. Thomas relented hesitantly and took Newt’s money. As they got up to leave, Newt made no motion to take the roses. 

 

“If your going to insist on paying for yourself, the least you can do is take the flowers,” Thomas said, giving the bouquet the Newt. They walked outside into the cold air together and paused on the sidewalk. 

 

“Ok Tommy, they are lovely roses after all. Ya know, I wasn’t really sure how this would work, but I think it went very good as far as first dates go!” Newt pondered. 

 

“Yeah, thank you for saving me back there. I was ready to run home and cry into a tub of ice cream,” Thomas laughed. “For as far as first dates go, I don’t suppose you would let me take you on a second?” He held his breath, hoping he hadn’t overstepped any boundaries. 

 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer Tommy! I’m free most Tuesdays, give me a call.” Thomas bounced with excitement as Newt put his number into his phone. 

 

“I’ll pay, you bring the roses!” He called as Newt began to walk away, into the darkness of the night. 

 

“Deal!” The man yelled over his shoulder. Thomas drove home with a giddy feeling in his stomach. He could hardly wait to see Newt again. 


End file.
